DORAMATIKKU
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: [2 yrs after vol 14] Aya can't stand being alone. She can't even raise her daughter... She's too depressed. Yuuhi forces her to live with him and his wife. Aya can't be alone anymore... These feelings... is it love, or she just on the rebound? [AxY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ceres.

-----!

A/N: So… my first Ceres fic. I'm not really sure if this idea is a cliché or not… but I'm doing it anyway. I was going to write this one Inuyasha idea, but I decided against it because I felt it was too… eneh…. So here we go with this one. Let's hope it does okay!

Date(s): February 8th, 2006

February 13th, 2006

February 14th, 2006

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS… if you haven't read the entire manga.**

-----!

Two Years After Volume Fourteen of the Manga

-----!

AYA POV

"Mommy? Mommy, where is Daddy going?"

I wiped the tears off of my cheek. "Daddy's just going away, sweetie…"

"Why are you crying, Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just going to miss him."

-----!

The next few mornings Yuuhi came to see me. He said every time he stepped into my apartment it got worse and worse. But I wasn't surprised. I just lay in my bed all day. I couldn't get up. How could I? My soul mate just died… and he left me and my precious daughter, Tenhime, all alone. I couldn't get up and clean or cook or do anything. All I could do was hope to rot the sadness away, but the longer I lay in that bed, the more it festered. I could still smell his hair from his pillow, and I couldn't even roll over to his part of the bed. It was like he was still there… But when I realized he wasn't, the loneliness grew.

Yuuhi would come in and sit on my bed and talk to me… Try to cheer me up. But it would never work. I couldn't even talk. I couldn't move… I just lay there, cold and stiff.

It was the next week that I began my life over again.

Yuuhi came in like he always did, except this time there was a certain vibe coming from him that was different. He look straight into my eyes and shook his head. "How can you live like this? You haven't cooked for you or Tenhime for almost a week now! Aya, your daughter is dying! She's skin and bones, and so are you! You can't just sit around like this waiting for everything to be okay because it's not going to be okay. Tooya is gone, and he's always going to be gone. He's not coming back. And you laying here and torturing yourself isn't going to help any!"

I blinked, and rolled over.

"Aya, don't you care about anything anymore?"

No response.

He sighed, frustrated and ready to give up. "Aya… I can't let you live like this. I can't just sit here and watch Tenhime get skinnier and frailer every day. You're coming to live with me."

-----!

And that's how I ended up here, I guess. It wasn't my decision. At all. Yuuhi got all of my bags into his guest room, which his about the size of my old apartment. His house is _huge_. I guess that would make sense, since he is a gourmet chef. His restaurant is attached to his house, and it's busy from the time it opens to the time it closes. He has a lot of other chefs working there, and a lot of girls working as hostesses and waitresses, including is wife, Aniishi.

Yeah, that's right. He has a wife. They were recently married. So you know how those newly weds are. They're all over each other. Well that's how these two were. It was driving me insane, especially since I just lost the one I loved. I didn't exactly want to see some couple act like me and Touya did a few weeks ago.

So to stay away from all the PDA, that's Public Display of Affection for the rest of you, I locked myself in my new room while Oda Kyuu took care of Tenhime. My new room was empty, and that's exactly how I felt. Empty. Every now and then Yuuhi would come in and take care of me, and talk.

Yuuhi eventually took days off from his work to try and cheer me up. He would bring me food and everything. He sat down to talk to me all day long, and eventually I got to talking. I wasn't all depressed anymore. But I still hurt inside. And that hole wouldn't fill up.

"Do _you_ miss him, Yuuhi?"

"Yeah, I actually do. I've been thinking a lot about him lately. Do you… want to visit him sometime?"

I smiled. "I would really like that."

"Aya, why are you still so sad? It's been weeks… Aren't you a little over it?"

"Yuuhi, I know we just sort learned to get over Chidori and Shuro, but I just can't accept Touya's death. It's so strange… because I thought he died once before, and I was actually learning to accept it. But now that we have a family… we have Tenhime, so now I feel even more attached to him. I don't know… It's like he made me complete, now I'm only a fragment of a person. I still have that hole that needs to be filled, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And it really sucks because when you're feeling down you need to go to your lover… and now I don't have one. I don't know what to do…" I sat up straighter, and repositioned myself to face Yuuhi.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say. Uh…" He looked around the room. "Is there any thing else you want?"

"…you." It was a tiny whisper, and one I regretted.

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he cocked his head. "What?"

I pressed my eyes together and said the words that were surfacing in my head. "Yuuhi… Please… Don't let me be lonely anymore. Please…" I placed my hand over his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Please…"

He backed away, a scared look on his face. "Aya… I can't do that! You know that! I'm… I'm married! I have Aniishi. I would have helped you… in that way… if it were a few years ago, but I can't do it now. I'm sorry."

"No… You're right. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. Just… forget it, okay?"

He gave me a half smile and a nod before quietly leaving the room.

I flopped down on my bed, feeling stupid. This was a complete repeat of volume eight! What was I thinking? Yuuhi was freakin' married for Christ's sake. I was obviously desperate for some lovin'… But who was going to give that to me? I couldn't just sit here all alone forever. I am a dependent woman, and I can't live alone. If I was going to be alone again, I'd just end up like I was before. Depressed and super glued to the bed.

But how could I meet new people…?

-----!

A/N: Yeah… Okay, I have to say that really SUCKED. I hated it… :( But hopefully the next chapters will be better. This is only to get a little more popular on And because I'd feel weird airing my cliché fic all by itself, since it sucks so bad. Maybe it's like this?

Bad fic + Bad fic 5 weeks of semi-good fics?

If you're a fan of Inuyasha, please check out all my other fics. It would mean the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ceres.

-----!

A/N: Okay… I thought I could just fly through this fic… But I guess not. It's not very fun. I hate beginnings in fics, and I wish it was farther along but I need it to be 5 chapters so it will be in sync with my other fic.

Date(s): February 26th, 2006

March 5th, 2006.

Music: Ayumi Hamasaki - (miss)understood - is this LOVE?

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS… if you haven't read the entire manga.**

Thanks to Krista for giving me some ideas.

-----!

Two Years After Volume Fourteen of the Manga

-----!

"A job?"

"Yeah. I figured it would be a good start to get back onto my own feet. And I really want to meet new people… You know, maybe try to move on with some rebound guy."

"Well we don't really need any new people right now, but since you're such a close friend of Yuuhi's, then I guess I can make an exception for you, Aya."

I stood up and bowed towards Aniishi. "Arigato gozaimasu!"

-----!

"Irasshaimasu!"

Working in Yuuhi's restaurant was such a drag. And it sucks when you're a hostess because you have to be all cheery, and when it's a boring place you tend to have a boring attitude.

My pay was really awful. The people were awful. The food wasn't awful, I would know… I ate it every five minutes. But everything else was just terrible!

The thing I hated the most was the customers. They were old and bitchy, every single one of them. Just looking at their twisted smiles made me want to puke, or at least smack them. They needed to find a life instead of sitting here in this restaurant every day… But then again, so did I.

"More coffee, sir?"

"It's about damn time you asked!"

"Well if you were that eager to get some coffee, sir, then you should have called me or one of the other girls over."

"What? Are you insulting me?"

"How am I insulting you?"

"Now you're back talking me!"

I sighed heavily and just poured the stupid old man his coffee… except I moved my hand too fast.

"YEEOWCH!"

I looked down at the man and he was completely covered in hot coffee. "I'm so sorry!" I quickly got the towel from my apron and tried soaking it off of him.

"Get offa me, ya bitch!" He shoved me aside and walked away from the table.

"Hey! You can't leave! Hey! I said I was sorry! HEY! You need to pay! AHHH FUCK YOU!"

-----!

"Mikagi-san… If you keep this sort of stuff up we're going to have to fire you."

"I know."

This sucked. It was only my first day and I was already getting yelled at by Aniishi. I tried telling her what happened, but she wouldn't listen. I had a feeling I would have been fired already if I wasn't Yuuhi's friend.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

-----!

That night I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking of what a weird situation this must be for everyone. Just some random girl who can't even raise herself in your house. I just kept tossing and turning in that small room, trying to go to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!"

I sat straight up after hearing the shriek. I got out of my room and wandered down the hall to Yuuhi and Aniishi's room. I ran in, "What's wrong? What happened?", thinking something or someone got hurt.

But when I walked into the room, I saw both Yuuhi and Aniishi jumping up and down yelling, "Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant!"

"Aya, Aniishi is pregnant! We just checked the test!"

I tried to smile, I really did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I was just thinking how great it's gonna be to see a little Yuuhi running around."

-----!

"Okay, so here's their phone number, and here's the list of groceries we need… You can just ask one of the waitresses to get it, or Aya can get it if she feels like it, and here's the emergency numbers and here's-"

"Aniishi! I got everything. Hurry, or you're going to be late to the airport!"

"Bye! Bye, Aya!" She waved to me. Aniishi was going to see her parents for a while to tell them the great news. She said she hadn't been to the United States since she got out of high school, and she thought the baby wouldn't give her a chance to see them after she had it.

"Bye Aniishi. I love you."

Yuuhi and Aniishi kissed. You know. All that good stuff. Gross.

"I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door and driving off in her nice new Mitsubishi.

Yuuhi turned to me. "So what was wrong with you last night? You're lucky Aniishi doesn't know you well enough to tell when you're lying. But I'm a different story."

"Nothing was wrong."

"Liar."

"Nuh uhhhhhhhhhh…."

He walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist, and started to tickle me. That bastard! He knew I hated being tickled! "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"AHH! Yuuhi… st-stop!" I struggled to get away, but his fingers kept rubbing my sides, making me laugh and cry at the same time. I tried running, but it only made us both tumble to the ground, making both of us blush as he was laying on top of me.

"Fine, you want me to tell you?" I asked, not letting him get up from where he was. "I tried working at your dumb restaurant to try to meet new people, but it's not working out. I don't need to meet new people. I just want one person in my life."

"Who's that?"

I blushed, but I had to say it. "It's you." I locked my lips with his for a sweet moment, until he got up and looked at me fearfully.

"Aya… I'm sorry. I already told you that I can't do this! I can't do it. I'm so sorry… I know how hard it is to see someone be with someone else. I saw you and Touya. I know how you feel. But I just can't do it. I don't want to cheat on Aniishi, even if she is away for a whole month."

"I'm sorry too… I really am."

-----!

SO, you likey? This was better than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ayashi no Seresu.

-----!

Hi everyone. Uhh… Nothing much to say, except I think the first two chapters were kind of slow… hopefully this one will be better. I have more ideas for it, so I think it will be good. Please review and tell me what you think!

This chapter will mostly be fluff only anyways. Next chapter is where all the craziness comes in to play.

Dates: March 7th, 2006.

March 9th, 2006.

March 10th, 2006.

March 11th, 2006.

-----!

**DORAMATIKKU**

**Chapter 3**

-----!

After kissing Yuuhi like that, I felt like a complete asshole. He avoided me like he was scared of me or something for two whole days. TWO WHOLE DAYS. I was so looking forward to this month because I figured Yuuhi could get to know me because we'd lost touch over the last two years. But if he was going to act like this and stay away from me, then how would he ever talk to me?

My plan was like this: If I got Yuuhi talking to me, then maybe he'd realize that Aniishi isn't the girl for him. And I am. And hopefully this month would prove that.

And since Yuuhi was being a little puss and not doing anything about anything except closing the restaurant down to take a month off himself, then I decided to take matters into my own hands.

-----!

"Hey, Yuuhi! Look what I got!" I walked between him and the TV and waved the two movies around so he could see.

"Oh… Shinobi and Hinokio?"

"What's wrong? Have you seen them already?"

"No, it's okay… It's just that I never was really interested in seeing them."

"Oh…"

"But I'll watch them with you!"

"Oh, okay! Great!"

"Just let's get some food to eat first." He got up and walked over to his large kitchen. It was weird to not see him standing over there writing down a new recipe he thought up. He never really watched TV because nothing interested him but cooking shows, but even now those shows bored him because he always criticized the way the cooks cooked.

He quickly got out some popcorn, marshmallows, graham crackers, and Hershey's chocolate.

"Whatcha makin'? S'mores?"

"Yep. Wanna help?"

"Ahh… not really. I don't like s'mores. I have major problems with graham crackers. They just gross me out. Don't know why… Can I make something else?"

"Sure… there's ice cream in the freezer if you want some of that."

"OH! ICE CREAM!" I ended up making myself a nice big old sundae, complete with chocolate syrup, and caramel shell stuff, and sprinkles, and everything! I just love ice cream soooo much. And so I was really excited.

We got all set up with our popcorn and ice cream and s'mores. I popped in Hinokio first because that came out first. A story of friendship… Maybe it would teach Yuuhi a thing or two. No… He was a good friend. He was so good he let me stay here, even after I tried to get with him twice, and I even made a few of his customers angry. He was my best friend I ever had, even before the friends I had before I met him. Just thinking about this whole friendship dealie made me feel depressed, which resulted in me spacing out and spilling my ice cream over my nice white shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and looked down at my once white shirt. My eye were probably perfectly round because of the shock. I had spilled chocolate syrup, ice cream, and melted sprinkles…

"Oh, Aya…" Yuuhi got up and looked at my shirt too. "Here, let me get you one of my shirts… I don't want you to ruin two of yours, so I'll just get you one of my older ones."

I pinched the bottom of the shirt and held it away from me so I wouldn't feel the stickiness and cold sloppiness on my chest. Ew.

Yuuhi quickly came out with a dark blue tee shirt in his hands, and he handed it over to me. I went into the bathroom and stripped the shirt, making sure the ice cream didn't get in my hair. I put his shirt on, which was obviously too big for me. I filled the sink with water and let my shirt soak.

As I came out, Yuuhi looked at me in such a weird way. It almost seemed like he was blushing or something, but I'm sure it was just my mind trying to convince me that he had a thing for me. I sighed and sat down next to him as he un-paused the movie.

Towards the end of the movie I started to get a little teary eyed. I couldn't help it… Just the whole theme of the movie got me upset about everything… I felt pitiful, or maybe I was just PMSing.

"Are you okay?"

I looked away from the TV and realized that Yuuhi was looking at my tear glazed eyes. "Yeah… I'm fine. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I can't believe you're crying over this movie… I thought it was pretty boring. I don't see how you could get so emotional over it," he said with a smirk on.

He was teasing me, so I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Shut up, tard face."

"You shut up, you bum!" He punched me back.

"Owww you hit my boobie!" I squealed and pushed on his head, making him drop to the ground with a thud.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the floor right on top of him. My heart skipped a beat just thinking of what positions we were in. We looked into each other's eyes, cheeks flushed with red, and I quickly got up and sat back down on the couch. "Sorry…" Yuuhi muttered.

"That's okay." I smiled, embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed just about forever, until I heard Yuuhi clear his throat and say something. "You wanna put Shinobi in?"

"Oh. Yeah, I completely forgot about it…" I got up and took Hinokio out, popped Shinobi in, and plopped myself back on the couch to the left of Yuuhi.

Ayumi Hamasaki's beautiful ballad, HEAVEN, played softly in the surround sound… The song just put me in my own little dream like world… It made me completely forget my surroundings and I felt myself drift into a light sleep.

-----!

I felt my name being called. I couldn't respond though… It was too distant, and I was sure that my response wouldn't be heard. I realized it was Yuuhi's voice.

"_Aya… Aya, wake up. The movie's over."_

Oh… I was asleep. But a light sleep if I could make all of this out. I felt him sigh, his breath warm on my skin and he lifted me into his arms and carried me off, bridal style.

He felt nice and warm and protective. I could've stayed like that forever, but then I felt something cushiony on my head and I realized that I was placed on my bed. It was so quiet, and I felt myself drifting back to sleep. I was perfectly relaxed…

That is, until I felt his lips covering mine. Just like that, he kissed me.

I wasn't relaxed anymore. This would keep me thinking for the rest of the night.

-----!

Well I liked this chapter better than the other two. But it took me so long to write! I couldn't think of any good fluffy ideas, so I hope I did okay.

I just posted the first chapter of this on fan fiction dot net and I only got one review… oh well.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ayashi no Seresu.

-----!

Yo yo yo. Where my dawgs at? Bark with me if you're my dawg. So… I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. You know what I think? I think that I should be getting more reviews. :P

This chapter is going to be long. I know that already. There's so much that I want to write in this one, so get ready for it!

Dates: March 12th, 2006.

March 13th, 2006.

-----!

**DORAMATIKKU**

**Chapter 4**

-----!

Yuuhi kissed me. He kissed me. On his own free will. My heart was doing a crazy flip flop around in my chest. I didn't know what to think. I was happy beyond all belief, but I couldn't describe how I felt about Yuuhi now. What on earth was he thinking? Whatever it was, he needed to keep thinking it.

As I awoke the next morning, I came out to the kitchen, smelling bacon, eggs, toast, the works. I yawned and took a seat at the little island Yuuhi had in the middle of the kitchen.

Yuuhi turned around to put some sausage links onto a plate. "G'morning!" He smiled widely, making me look away so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Morning." I wanted to ask him why he did that last night. Why had he kissed me? It was so strange to me. It was like I was back in high school when I wanted Touya and Yuuhi wanted me.

Touya… I hadn't thought about him for a while. I missed him. Is that why I felt so attracted to Yuuhi? Because I was lonely? I wanted Touya back so bad… I knew he could help me figure this whole thing out. He could even probably tell me why Yuuhi kissed me. But he wasn't here, and I was stuck trying to figure this out for myself.

"You fell asleep last night, you know," Yuuhi said, putting a plate of delicious breakfast food in front of me.

"Oh… I didn't know." I decided to play stupid. If Yuuhi knew that I knew, then I'm sure he would feel stupid being caught in the act of kissing me.

"The movie was pretty good," he added. "Too bad you fell asleep."

"Too bad."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today. Maybe go around and run errands with me? Aniishi always came along, so it would feel weird being alone."

'_Am I just a replacement?'_ "…Sure."

-----!

I couldn't help but feel like Yuuhi was just as lonely as I was, so he wanted me around. Since stupid Aniishi wasn't there, Yuuhi probably needed me to tag along, and he needed my lips to kiss. And I felt like a retard, getting all excited when he did it. But wasn't I doing the exact same to him? What if he was the one being giddy when I said I needed him? Nah… I'm sure he didn't feel that way. He needed someone else, and that someone wasn't me.

-----!

3 weeks later

1 week until Aniishi's return

-----!

"Aya, come here."

I walked over to Yuuhi, rolling my eyes. He was so dependent on me lately… I couldn't handle it. I mean, it was nice seeing him pay attention to me, but I felt like he was only doing it to keep himself company. He was never like this when Aniishi was around…

I sighed, shaking the thoughts out of my head. "What's that?" I asked Yuuhi, pointing to the light blue banner lying on the desk in front of him.

"Well since it's only one week until Aniishi gets back from the States, I decided to get ready for her welcome home party. I'm trying to make a banner for her right now, and I really need your help… You're probably better at these kinds of things anyway. I'm a guy, so I don't really know how to arrange things in a very artsy manner."

"Oh." I smiled. "Then of course I'll help you. We'll make this thing look great!"

So I pulled up a chair next to Yuuhi and we started putting everything imaginable on that damn thing. We put those cut out block letters made from foam to spell out 'WELCOME HOME ANIISHI', we put sparkles and glitter all around… Don't forget those baby stickers either. Those things were the biggest stickers I've ever seen in my life.

"Okay… What else is there to do?" I asked, standing back as he held it up. I had to make sure it was good looking and balanced with all the decorations.

"I don't know what else to put on it."

"Hmm…" I looked around, then saw a few fake flowers. "You know what would look nice? To cut off the stems of those fake flowers and super glue them to each of the corners."

"You think?"

"I know."

Yuuhi walked over to a kitchen drawer and got out some real sharp scissors to cut the lacquered stems off the flowers. I carefully put the flowers on the corners with some heavy duty super glue. That glue was said to be the strongest glue in all of Japan. I successfully placed all four flowers on the banner, set it to dry! It was perfect! That was, until…

Yuuhi went to give me a high five.

I had super glue on my hand.

We were stuck.

-----! (A/N: mwahahahahahaha I'm so mean to them.)

"Oh my god, call the number on the bottle, they'll know what to do!" I was a mess. I was panicking all over the place, and it wasn't helping Yuuhi any either.

He quickly dialed the number as I looked down at our hands. It was his right and my left one… Just imagine how awkward it would have been if it was the same hand for both of us. I winced just thinking about how we would handle it.

"Yes, I have a problem. Well you see me and my friend here were doing a project and she finished it… And then I gave her a high five, but she still had super glue on her hand, unbeknownst to both of us. So we're stuck together."

I bit my nails while watching him nod, then his eyes got wide. "A day? Yes. I got it. Okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

"A day?" I asked.

"We're stuck like this for twenty four hours… But I guess that's alright. It's not like we're doing anything today."

-----!

I watched Yuuhi put down the phone and let out a huge sigh. "Guess what?" he said calmly, although I could tell he was frustrated.

"What?" I asked. I was a little afraid by the tone of his voice and the look in his eye.

"We're going out to Blue Pacific to eat a nice fancy meal."

"Why is that?"

"Because Aniishi and I had reservations there for four months, and I forgot to cancel them."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because we had those reservations for four entire months. That's the hardest place to get reservations at, and we decided to go for it and use up our money on someplace as expensive as that because we wanted to do something big for our first anniversary. But then she went on that plane to the United States, and that really used up all of our money buying those plane tickets. Now we're going to be even more broke by going to this stupid restaurant!"

"Oh… I wish there was something I could do to help…" (a/n: uhhh… I just realized that they called to remind them of the reservations. That's pretty gay, but who cares I don't feel like re-writing it.)

"You could help by joining me for a lovely evening tonight," he said while giving me a charming smile and wink… And of course I couldn't refuse.

-----!

"Okay. Let's try this." I said, holding up the strapless black dress with my one free hand. We had to get dressed up for this restaurant, and there was no way I could have gotten on something with sleeves. It would be easy with a strapless dress, because then I could just slip it on.

Yuuhi on the other hand… We didn't know _what_ to do for him. We got him a pair of pants picked out, but we had no clue for the shirt. We couldn't have him in a tube top, that would just be stupid. So we decided that he would just have to go in nice jeans and a t-shirt. Luckily he was wearing a fairly nice one that day.

"Okay… now close your eyes." I said, giving Yuuhi a small smirk.

"Aya, you act like we're in seventh grade. I've seen it all before."

"Yeah, but you have a wife now. You're not allowed to look."

I thought I heard him sigh like he was depressed or something. "I know."

I stripped my pants, shirt, and bra. Doing this with one hand was impossible, so I had to use the hand attached to Yuuhi's. I found myself blushing the entire time, not only because Yuuhi was giggling like a thirteen year old looking in at the girls' locker room, but because his attached hand kept brushing against my bare skin.

Putting on my makeup was pure hell. Yuuhi was whining to go to the restaurant because he didn't want to be late. I couldn't even get the damn eyeliner on straight because my dominant hand was the one attached to Yuuhi's. I kept washing it off over and over again, until I just decided to put on a light blush, some light eye shadow, and a nice shade of lipstick.

Since we couldn't drive, we had to have a taxi come to pick us up. Yuuhi and I had devised a plan where we would just act like a couple in love (a/n: is it really an act, though?), holding hands all the time because we just couldn't bare to let the other one go.

We arrived at the restaurant, which was so bright it blinded me. Pacific Blue, the restaurant's name, was spelled out in bright blue neon letters, and there were so many different colors in the place that I could barely walk straight.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I've just never seen anything so colorful. It's hurting my eyes!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Aniishi always said the same thing, so luckily for us I asked for a table in a less vibrant room." We walked up to the front desk. Yuuhi cleared his throat. "Aogiri, party of two?"

The woman stood up and said, "Right this way, sir." She led us to our table, a small wooden table with two chairs, and bowed before leaving.

-----!

We were brought our food, which mostly consisted of traditional Japanese food. I ordered the unagi, kani, maguro, and tako. Yuuhi ordered some ebi, hamachi, hirame, hotategai, and ikura. (all sushi terms are listed at the author's note at the bottom of the page!) Our side dishes included very expensive oshinko and wasabi. I've never seen so much sushi on two plates!

Unfortunately, I couldn't eat it. I tried and tried, but I could not pick up the chop sticks with my non dominant hand. "Yuuhi…" I whispered. "I can't eat it. I can't pick it up!"

"Stab it."

"No way! We're in one of the best sushi restaurants of Japan… I can't be disrespectful. I don't want them to think badly of us."

"They already think badly of me, I'm underdressed…" he muttered.

"Yeah but that's you… I'm serious here. Please help me."

He sighed, but smiled towards me. "Fine, but only because you've been so nice to me the past few weeks." He picked up a piece of unagi, wrapped in seaweed and rice, with soy sauce drenched over it. I held my mouth open, but I didn't want to drool. Yuuhi gently placed it in my mouth and I smiled as the tangy taste settled in my mouth.

(a/n: maaaannnn I want some sushi right now.)

"So who do we have here?" An older couple walked right up to our table with a wide smile on the man and woman's face.

Yuuhi grinned too, and I guess they knew each other. "Hello. What a surprise it is to see you two here!" The three of them laughed… I didn't catch the joke. I later learned that this couple was always out to eat at this restaurant, and Yuuhi saw them every time he went there. It was a surprise how these people got to eat there all the time, since the reservations were so hard to get, and that was actually because the couple knew the owners.

"Who is this young lady?" The elderly man gestured towards me.

"Oh… this is just my friend. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight since Aniishi is visiting her parents."

"I see…" the woman said, scratching her chin. I knew what the couple was thinking. They probably thought Yuuhi was cheating on Aniishi with me. I didn't want them to think that, and I would've showed them, but with the whole hands stuck together situation, I had to stick close to Yuuhi. And he had to keep feeding me.

-----!

We got home. We were _gone_. Let me tell you, Pacific Blue has the best sake. But seriously, we were drunk off our asses. I could barely walk, or talk, and I definitely couldn't do both at the same time. Yuuhi on the other hand was just a basket of giggles. Everything was so hilarious to him. The way he acted seemed more like someone would act when they're high.

It was hard for us to walk since we were glued by the hand, so we kept stumbling back and forth, until suddenly I crashed right into him and cornered us in a corner of the living room.

Yuuhi got the strangest smirk on his face, and the next thing I knew he his free hand on my back, and his leg in between mine. He pulled me closer until our lips were centimeters apart. "Gotcha," he breathed and then captured my lips in his.

At first I was surprised. But then my thoughts clouded… I was drunk! What else was I supposed to do? Just let it slide and say, "Oh, no, Yuuhi… We can't." Nope. I just went along with it.

I closed my eyes and just focused on my mouth. Our mouths. The next thing I knew I was lying against the carpet, and Yuuhi was already fired up, and taking off his pants with his one hand. And he started with mine, too.

And before I knew it, we were making love.

-----!

Well…? I don't know. I was going to have a lemon, but I get too embarrassed writing those. So… I guess not. I'm mad! This story isn't get as much attention as I would like. Oh well, I guess. Here's the meanings of all the sushi.

Unagi is eel, Kani is crab, Maguro is tuna, Tako is octopus, Ebi is boiled shrimp, Hamachi is young yellow tail, Hirame is flounder, hotategai is scallop, ikura is salmon roe, oshinko is Japanese pickles, and I'm sure you all know that wasabi is Japanese horseradish!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ayashi no Seresu.

-----!

Beh… So this is it! The last chapter! I'm sad to say that this story didn't get a lot of attention. I looked at all the other Ceres fics and I saw that they didn't get a lot either, but this is probably one of the ones that got very, very few. Oh well. It was my little break, these past five weeks, so I guess I can let this one slide. But if it happens again, I'm gonna have to kill some one… I mean… I'm gonna yell at you. :)

-----!

**DORAMATIKKU.**

**Chapter 5**

**Final**

-----!

There's nothing worse than waking up on the living room floor, naked, with a blanket draped over you, and hearing Aniishi's voice while lying next to her also naked husband.

Thank God Aniishi wasn't there in person though. It was her voice on the answering machine, telling the two of us that she would be home early.

I groaned and stretched. My head hurt like a bitch. I knew I drank too much last night. I didn't know Yuuhi was next to me until I rolled over and my eyes landed on the back of his head, and trailed down his bare body until the blanket covered him up, which was (unfortunately) right above his ass. So sad…

I tried thinking of some way to get up without disturbing him. But Yuuhi was a very light sleeper, and if he felt the blanket move I knew he would wake up. So I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the constant beep of the answering machine to inform us that we had a message.

When Yuuhi did wake up, he almost pissed his pants. That is, if he had any pants on. He took on look at me, sat straight up and jumped away. He didn't think to cover himself, so I had to put on a small smirk.

"What is going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…" he groaned. "Oh, my head."

"That should tell you everything," I pointed out.

He opened his eyes and looked around himself. Our clothes were strewn everywhere and our bed was two pillows from the couch and a small blanket meant for one person draped across a two person place. "We didn't, did we…?"

"We did."

He pressed his eyes shut like this was the most frustrating thing he'd ever done.

"Hey… our hands aren't stuck together anymore!" I cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

"That is the least of our concerns, Aya. We got so drunk last night that we cheated on Aniishi!"

"We? I think you mean _you_ cheated on her. And speaking of her…" I got up, holding the blanket across my front, and pressed the button on the answering machine.

'_Hey guys… It's Aniishi. I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home today. My parents had to be stupid and take the pregnancy the wrong way, saying that I'm too young and such. So I left early. I'm at the airport right now, so I should be home in about eight hours or something. See you soon! I love you, Yuuhi. Bye.'_

"Eight hours. When was that message left?"

I couldn't come up with an answer, so luckily the machine said: _Saturday, 8:19 AM. End of messages._

"8:19... And it's 11:06 now. That's three hours. She'll be here at three." He walked to his room and yelled out as he was getting dressed, "Aya, you gotta help me clean up the place."

"Will do," I replied, getting my own clothes on, then washing the residue of the superglue off my hand in the sink.

"Aya, please don't tell her about last night. We both know it was a mistake."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said, although I wished it wasn't just a mistake.

-----!

**Yeah… I decided to fast forward to 8 months later. **

**Aniishi is in labor, and the three of them are in the hospital. **

-----!

We were waiting in the waiting room for hours. Aniishi went into labor about seven hours ago, and she still hadn't squeezed it out. Yuuhi was pacing the floor like a madman, and I was just about ready to die of boredom.

I wish I hadn't been so self centered during this time, because just one man was ready to wrap it all up for us. Just one doctor came out to the waiting room, and called Yuuhi over to speak. I couldn't help but let my ears drag themselves over to their conversation.

"Mr. Aogiri… I'm sorry to have to say this to you… But both the baby and Aniishi expired during the labor."

At first Yuuhi or I said or did anything. I don't even think I was breathing. Finally, Yuuhi said, "I see."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aogiri. You may see her if you wish."

"No, thank you."

"We'll do the favor of getting her ready for the funeral without a price."

"Thank you. I think we'll be on our way now. Let's go, Aya."

-----!

It was a sad day. I drug my feet as I walked along the dirt path to the tombstones. Aniishi and the baby's graves were set in the Aogiri family plot. Yuuhi got down on his knees, laid down flowers and incense, and started praying. I followed suit.

"The thing that hurts me most," Yuuhi whispered, "Is that we didn't even know what gender the baby was."

I swallowed the tears. "I'm sorry."

"We all are." He stood and held out his hand to me. "Let's go."

I took it and stood up as well. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. We sat down quietly in Oda Kyuu's car, and she started driving back to Yuuhi's restaurant in Tokyo.

I could tell by the way Yuuhi's lifeless eyes stared out the window that he was hurting more than he ever had in his life. "Yuuhi… I'm here for you," I said.

He turned to me, and gave me a sad smile. "I know."

He placed his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. Maybe, just maybe, he would let me ease his mind and let this go. Because now, I'd be happy to be Aniishi's replacement.

-----!

A/N;; so… that was it. I think the ending was sort of boring, really. I knew I wanted Aniishi to die, and that Aya and Yuuhi should be together at the end, but I didn't want them to just go home and have sex or something. It's basically saying that **Aya really wants Yuuhi to be happy again, and so she's willing to take Aniishi's place and make him happy.**Yep.

Thanks to the very few people who read this, it means a lot to me.

If you read Inuyasha fics, please keep your eyes open for my new fic coming next week! Another short story, this one will only contain 3 chapters.


End file.
